


Inesperado Detalle.

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2019, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: A veces, los accidentes suelen ocurrir, y aquel inesperado detalle, hizo que pudiesen comprenderse un poco más, dejando de lado los prejuicios que se habían creado uno del otro.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Inesperado Detalle.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este One Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

El montón de hechizos golpearon a dos personas que habían estado cerca, que a pesar de no estar participando en la pelea de aquel grupo de chicos de primer curso, habían sido los afectados, cuando Ginny Weasley abrió los ojos después de sentirse mareada y como si la hubiesen lanzado por los cielos, un grupo de Slytherin estaba sobre ella, con caras preocupadas ¿por qué los de Slytherin estarían preocupados por ella? Levantó la mano y les hizo un ademán de que se alejaran de ella de inmediato, y para su sorpresa, le hicieron caso de inmediato, sin insultarla ni nada.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín que no te pasó nada! –chilló Pansy Parkinson arrojándose a sus brazos.

Cuando levantó la mano para alejarla, notó el puño de su suéter, no se sentía rasposo, sino todo lo contrario, suave y esponjoso, además tenía los colores de Slytherin, retrocedió un momento, todos la estaban viendo confundidos.

—Draco ¿estás bien? Vamos con Madame Pomfrey de inmediato.

—No es necesario, estoy bien.

Ginny se tensó, no había sido su voz suave la que había contestado, sino una fría que arrastraba las palabras, y sobre todo de hombre ¿en serio? Eso tenía que ser una de sus peores pesadillas.

—También golpearon a la zarrapastrosa de Weasley –soltó Daphne Greengrass.

Ginny se levantó de inmediato, la figura y el rostro que le mostraba el espejo normalmente cada mañana con estaba frente a ella, con una mirada confundida, alejando también a todos los Gryffindor que la rodeaban, si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Malfoy, suponía que él estaba en el de ella.

Todo el cuerpo se le tensó, ese imbécil lombriz de alcantarilla, hurón insoportable tenía control de su cuerpo, eso no estaba para nada bien.

—Ginny ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Harry, preocupado.

Estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Pansy lo sujetó del brazo, tirando de ella para alejarla, quería quedarse ahí y supervisar al idiota de Malfoy en su cuerpo, pero al parecer no podía, si le decía que ella en realidad era Ginny ¿cómo reaccionaría Pansy?

—La odio, es insoportable la Weasley esa –bufó Pansy.

—Creí que odiabas a Hermione –murmuró confundida, ella se volteó a verla.

—Hermione ¿desde cuándo es Hermione y no sangre sucia?

—No cambies el tema, pensé que era a Granger a quien no soportabas –elevó una ceja, comportarse como Malfoy era sencillo, básicamente no tenía cerebro y para él, todos eran inferiores.

—Ese hechizo te golpeo fuerte la cabeza al parecer –negó –el hecho de que tanto Blaise como tú la encuentren interesante realmente no ayuda mucho.

— ¿Encontrarla atractiva? ¿Yo?

—Sí, lo venían platicando al inicio del curso, a veces charlan de lo bien que sus caderas se contonean al caminar en los pasillos.

—Por eso me odias.

—A ti no te odiaría, Draco –soltó.

—Cierto, digo por eso la odias.

—La odio, por qué no sé qué le pudo ver Potter.

—M—

Draco se observó en el espejo, la mirada chocolate le regresaba la mirada, el cabello pelirrojo caía cubriéndole un poco la cara, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, en un momento estaba en el patio del colegio pensando en la pelirroja que le devolvía la mirada en el reflejo, y ahora al parecer era ella, si él estaba en su cuerpo, ella tenía que estar en el de él, vaya lío.

— ¿Estás bien? –Potter le sujetó del hombro, haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa.

—Es el baño de mujeres, según me fijé.

—Lo es. Pero nadie viene aquí, salvo tú, supongo –se encogió de hombros.

Draco frunció el cejo, y al parecer, el moreno frente a él encontró aquello completamente adorable, porque sonrió de una manera en que no le agradaba para nada, se acercó a él y le sujetó de la mejilla.

—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo –sonrió.

—Te creo –dijo como todo y se alejó de él, antes de que intentara besarlo, y él tuviese que golpearlo tan fuerte como una chica pudiese golpear.

Que por su experiencia, era bastante fuerte.

—Sigues enojada ¿no es cierto? –volvió a acercarse a él.

—Si me sigues acosando, sin duda lo estaré –sonrió.

No le dio tiempo de pensar ni de actuar, en un instante los labios de San Potter estaban sobre los de él, o ella, como fuera que eso fuese, lo empujó, y su mano se impulsó sola hasta la cara de chico frente a él.

Un puñetazo, no una bofetada, no un leve empujón para alejarlo, un maldito puñetazo, sacudió la mano porque los lentes habían dolido como la mierda, le rompió la nariz y las gafas, y si no fuera suficiente, sonrió complacido por aquello, para después soltar una carcajada.

—Ginny –lo sujetó del brazo cuando se dispuso a irse.

—Suéltame a menos que quieras un golpe igual en tus pelotas, Potter.

El varón la soltó, así que él salió corriendo de aquel baño, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía aquello, no había una batalla, no había palabras de desprecio por él o su familia, simplemente un idiota tratando de retenerlo, se sacudió, aquello se sentía un poco repulsivo, prometía no volver a besar a una chica en aquella forma si no es que fuese mutuo. Bueno, suponía que de ser ella, aquello hubiese sido un beso normal, no como terminó; bueno, que iba a hacerle, era él y no esa pelirroja tonta.

—M—

Ginny estaba desesperada, no podía creer que estaba atorada en el cuerpo de Malfoy, que para colmo, no se había topado con él, no quería ni imaginar la clase de cosas que pudiese estar haciendo con ella, se cubrió el rostro, preocupado.

—Mira quien está aquí ¿Qué es esa cara, Malfoy? ¿Preocupado? –se burlaron de ella.

Levantó la mirada, era otro de Slytherin ¿Qué no se suponía que Malfoy era el Rey de las serpientes? Frunció el ceño, consternada, aquello debió parecerle divertido al tipo, porque se burló de él, y después la llamó: Tonto maricón, como tu padre.

Su día como Draco Malfoy estaba siendo lo peor que le había pasado en la vida ¿quién iba a decir que sus días eran así? Estaba agotada, y cuando alguien chocó contra ella, lo empujó y le insultó.

Sí, estaba siendo el mejor Malfoy que jamás se hubiese visto, comenzaba a comprender un poco de lo difícil que era ser el hijo de un Mortífago cobarde, como lo era Lucius Malfoy.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó como un grupo de Hufflepuff hablaba sobre lo que había hecho “La menor de los Weasley”, había golpeado la entrepierna de varios chicos, se cubrió el rostro, ese maldito imbécil, iba a matarlo, quizá ella debería comenzar a comportarse más femenino, quizá maquillarse, así arreglaría un poco la situación entre ellos.

—M—

La pequeña y delicada mano de Ginny Weasley estaba magullada por completo ¿quién iba a decir que había tanto maldito acosador en un colegio como aquél? En serio, estaba harto, los hechizos que le levantaban la falda mientras caminaba lo estaban enfureciendo, y no era su cuerpo, bueno, suspiró, lo menos que podía hacer era cuidar de ese recipiente mientras volvía al suyo, y esperaba que la Weasley esa estuviese haciendo lo propio.

—Ginny ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? –bramó el idiota de Ronald, sujetándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo a un lugar alejado.

—Defenderme, porque al parecer, te cuelgan en vano, Weasley –se mofó, haciendo que Ron frunciera el cejo.

—Defenderte ¿de qué? No creí que fueses una chica que se deja maltratar.

—Exactamente –le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, pero aquello fue ir lejos, porque le dolió.

—Mira esa mano –negó –mamá va a matarme, Ginevra ¿en serio?

—Para ti es más sencillo porque eres un chico –se quedó callado cuando aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Ginny Weasley, pero eran pensadas por él –es horrible ser una chica, bueno, es maravilloso, los tipos no te golpean y eso es bueno, porque así no se esperan el golpe –rió.

—Creí que tenías un hechizo que evitaba que te levantaran la falda.

—Sí, pero ¿no has pensado que no debería de usarlo? Digo ¿quién demonios les dice que sólo porque llevo falda pueden hacerlo?

—No eres un chico, así que no comprendes las cosas.

—Lo comprendo, los tipos son unos imbéciles.

Draco se alejó, no con su andar más femenino, sino uno completamente tosco, no tenía ni un día siendo una chica, y ya odiaba a todos por igual, desde el imbécil que cree que sólo por ser tu novio puede besuquearte a cualquier hora, hasta los malditos pervertidos que te levantan la falda, y no, no se había topado con ella en todo el maldito día ¿dónde se había metido?

—Oye Ginny –le hablaron, pero como no estaba del todo acostumbrado, no se detuvo.

Estuvo a punto de golpear en la cara a la Lunática esa, pero ella se limitó a sujetar su mano, negó y suspiró, no le dijo nada, se limitó a guardar silencio.

—Neville tiene un ungüento que podrá ayudar con esto.

—No quiero a otro tipo cerca, así estoy bien, Lunática.

Luna Lovegood levantó la vista hasta él, era incómodo, como si estuviese viendo a través de él, cosa que no le agradó para nada ¿quién querría juntarse con una loca como esa?

—Supongo que todos esos hechizos hicieron esto ¿no es así? –Sonrió –no eres Ginny, ella ya sabe cómo lidiar con todo esto, así que por lo visto, y escuchado, tienes que ser un varón ¿quién de todos los chicos? –lo detuvo cuando negó –Malfoy, él también cayó al suelo por los hechizos ¿me equivoco?

—No –frunció la boca.

—Tendrá que ser un problema cuando vayan al baño, o se duchen ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—Aún le huele a fresas el cabello, me preocuparé cuando eso se evapore.

—Toma tres duchas al día, supongo que los demás lo notarán si no haces lo mismo.

—Me estás invitando a invadir la intimidad de tu amiga ¿sabes cuantas veces han intentado eso en las últimas cinco horas?

—Sí, también soy una chica ¿lo olvidas?

—Bueno, a eso le daré el beneficio de la duda –ella rió.

—Supongo que te estás divirtiendo en su cuerpo ¿no es así?

Draco levantó la vista hasta otro lado, no iba a contestar eso, a pesar de los por menores, estaba sintiendo una libertad que no había sentido jamás en toda su vida.

—M—

Ginny observaba atenta a Pansy, le había explicado todos los contras que _“Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley”_ tenían, según su bien explicada hipótesis, esa relación no duraría mucho, no podía alegarle nada, en primera, porque estaba siendo objetiva, y dejando sus sentimientos por Harry de lado, y segunda, porque estaba en el cuerpo de Malfoy, y un extra, no tenía como defender su relación viéndola a través de esa perspectiva.

Eso podría explicar la razón por la cual el encanto con Harry se estaba terminado, cuando solía ser su crush, no le faltaba una emoción que cruzara cada que lo veía, y ahora… sólo era monotonía.

Observó el reloj, las obligaciones de Malfoy comenzaban en unos minutos y no le quedaba otra más que cumplirlos ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiese topado con él en todo el día?

Posiblemente por la mañana en el Gran Comedor lo haría.

—X—

Despertó estresada, tenía que ducharse pero se negaba a ver al chico desnudo, y más tocarlo, eso iba en contra de toda ella, así que hizo un hechizo que le ayudó bastante, y se limitó a lavar la cara y el cabello platino.

—No me veas así, es mejor que invadir tu privacidad –le replicó a los ojos grises que le regresaban la mirada en el espejo.

Fue lo más entusiasmada que podía expresarse hasta el Gran Comedor, en efecto, la cabellera pelirroja de su propia cabeza le aceleró el corazón, iba a acercarse, pero alguien la sujetó del hombro.

—Malfoy –la nombraron y después sintió un golpe en el estómago.

¿Pero qué demonios? No había hecho absolutamente nada para ser tratada así, sí que era complicado ser él, sus dos secuaces a los que siempre pensó infalibles, se pusieron a cada lado de ella, al parecer, sólo se mostraban salvajes y grandulones con los más pequeños que ellos.

Sus ojos chocolate se posaron en ella, su cuerpo, siendo habitado por Malfoy se puso de pie de inmediato, así que por fin podrían tener una charla sobre lo que ocurriría para solucionar aquello.

—Sígueme –soltó su voz en un tono cortante, quiso rebatir, pero no podía, también le interesaba eso.

Caminaron apresurados hasta un pequeño pasillo casi nada concurrido, su mirada se topó con los ojos chocolates, era extraño verse desde otra perspectiva.

—Tenemos que solucionar esto, Weasley, el imbécil de cara rajada ha estado intentando meterme mano y créeme que no es para nada cómodo.

—Soy su novia ¿qué esperabas?

—Que tuvieses un poco de dignidad y no le dejaras que lo hiciera, quizá eso.

—Cállate –bufó enfadada, cuadrándose frente a él.

—Eso no es para nada masculino.

—Y golpear a los demás para nada femenino ¿te queda claro?

—No voy a dejar que se burlen de mí.

—Es mi cuerpo, así que…

—Eso no me interesa, sólo quiero volver a mi cuerpo, ser tú para nada es cómodo, Lunática tuvo que bañarte mientras me tapaba los ojos.

—Gracias al cielo… ¿Luna lo sabe? –soltó incrédula.

—No le tomó mucho averiguarlo –se encogió de hombros.

—Buscaremos en los libros de la biblioteca, y nos veremos en la torre de astronomía después de clases –comentó Ginny y se alejó.

—M—

Gruñó enfadada y cerró el libro de golpe, no podía encontrar una buena solución para aquello, levantó la vista cuando una castaña de cabello rebelde se burló de ella, bueno, de la persona que se suponía que era.

—Cállate –soltó enfadada –mejor dime, tú que lo sabes todo, una forma de solucionar algo.

—Soy Hermione Granger ¿te estás dando cuenta de eso, Malfoy?

—Sí, lo sé, también sé que hiciste algo más que besarte con Krum en ese pasillo de allá-

Las mejillas de la castaña se pusieron intensamente rojas, abrió los ojos y Ginny asintió, así que la mejor amiga de su hermano se sentó frente a ella.

—Fue en el patio, mientras los demás peleaban, cambiamos de cuerpo.

—No sé la respuesta, pero puedo encontrarla más rápido que tú.

—Me parece genial –se puso de pie –por favor, apresúrate, esto es incómodo.

Al terminar las clases, Ginny fue hasta la torre de astronomía, Malfoy ya estaba ahí, en su cuerpo, se levantó apresurado en cuanto la vio.

—Yo no encontré nada –soltó enfadado.

—Estamos en las mismas –se encogió de hombros –pero busque ayuda en alguien bastante confiable.

—Sí, lo supongo –bufó –estás dejando mal mi reputación si te acercaste luciendo como yo y tratando bien a la sangre sucia inmunda de Granger.

—Pues esa _Sangre Sucia,_ ayudará a solucionar todo esto –bramó enfadada.

—Agradezco por lo menos estar en el cuerpo de otra Sangre Pura como yo.

—Sí, a mí me da asco.

Malfoy avanzó hasta ella, pero aquello le causaba risa, normalmente sería ella la que tuviese que levantar la mirada, pero ahora no, Malfoy no sabía lidiar muy bien con ser una chica, o ser de estatura promedio, en lugar de un maldito semigigante como él.

—Es divertido –se burló ella, cruzándose de brazos –te dolerá el cuello después –se rió.

—Idiota.

A pesar de aquella discusión, permanecieron ahí, charlando tranquilamente de cómo había sido su día, sin duda una pesadilla para uno y otro.

—M—

Hermione se había tardado en encontrar la solución para aquello una semana, la peor tortura de la vida, bueno, en realidad no del todo, Ginny se estaba acostumbrando un poco a Malfoy, no se sentía cómoda siendo él, pero sí se sentía cómoda con su personalidad, después de que le comprendías un poco, no era el mismo imbécil racista que a primera vista saltaba.

Era un acto que tenía que actuar bien, y qué mejor forma que creer la mentira.

En cuanto a Draco, quitando el detalle de Potter, todo estaba bien, había usado aquello para empujarlo poco a poco a las garras de Pansy, después de preguntar si aquello estaba bien para la dueña de ese cuerpo y la otra parte de la relación, que ella aceptara eso, aceleró un poco su corazón, aunque no entendía mucho el porqué.

—Un beso –soltó la castaña, recargada en el barandal de la torre de astronomía –se supone que eso tiene que hacerlos volver.

—Eso es… imposible –soltó Draco, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados, el aire mecía su falda.

—Compórtate mejor ¿quieres? –le reprendió Ginny, cruzado de brazos con una rodilla flexionada.

—Tú me estás haciendo quedar como un maldito afeminado, y no te estoy diciendo nada.

—A ti no se te ven los calzones…

—Es de noche, Weasley, no tienes espectáculo ¿sabes?

—Cállate –soltó enfadada.

—Basta los dos, tiene que ser un beso y ya, pero no solo un beso, sino uno significativo –se encogió de brazos –supongo que tendrán que practicarlo, a menos que se lleven bien y comprendan mejor uno a otro –los observó.

—Tendremos que estar teniendo sesión de besos ¿quisiste decir eso?

—Sí –sonrió Hermione.

Ginny se acercó a Malfoy, sujetó su propio rostro, con la mano grande de Malfoy y se acercó para besarlo.

—Es incómodo, por muy guapo que sea, estoy besando a un hombre y eso no –se alejó.

—Oh, vamos, Malfoy –bramó Ginny –cierra los ojos y listo.

—Eso es tan… misógino, Weasley, al menos pregunta si quiero besarte.

—No, no quieres, de la misma manera en que yo no quiero besarte a ti, o a mí misma, como sea –bufó.

—Entonces… soy la chica, déjame tomar la iniciativa –se burló.

—Bien, como quieras.

El tacto le hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío, cerró los ojos y cuando sus labios se tocaron, se sintió mareada y como si la hubiesen lanzado por los cielos, el aire se colaba por la falda, dándole un poco de frío así que se estremeció un poco, no quiso abrir los ojos, el movimiento de los labios de Draco Malfoy se sintió bastante bien, así que rodeó su cuello, mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Draco notó de inmediato cuando volvió a su cuerpo, se sentía más alto y más pesado, hablando de las cargas que llevaba consigo, aun así, los labios suaves de Ginny Weasley se seguían moviendo sobre los de él, no abrió los ojos por temor a que ese momento se rompiera.

—Ah ¿funcionó? –Escuchó la voz de Hermione Granger a su lado –chicos.

Ninguno de los dos se separó para contestar, siguieron el largo beso, y la castaña no volvió a preguntar nada, así que él supuso que seguía ahí de pervertida viéndolos, o se habría girado a otro lado, no le importaba, las manos de la pelirroja lo habían rodeado, así que él la estrujó contra sí mismo.

—Funcionó –murmuró ella, a unos centímetros de él.

—Lo hizo –aceptó, abrió los ojos, ella le sonreía.

—Besas bien, Malfoy.

—Tú también, Weasley –regresó el halago con un tono rasposo y casi indiferente.

Ella volvió a acercarse a él, y rozó su nariz con la suya en un gesto dulce, lo besó en la mejilla.

—La verdad, es que no fue tan malo.

—Hablas de besarme o ser yo.

—Ambas cosas, ahora lo único que me queda, es enviar a Harry en otra dirección, creo que él y tu amiga Pansy, harían buena pareja.

—Sí, los dos son unos imbéciles –se burló.

—Y nosotros, quizá –lo observó –podríamos seguir practicando.


End file.
